Our Heart
by Silverweed - Ella Jonquille
Summary: NLLL. Tragic oneshot about the Final Battle. Not DH compatible. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Rated for safety.


I came up with this oneshot while trying to write the first chapter of my DMHG fic, Wild Geese, and I decided to post it. Not really my best work, but not too bad, I hope. SpiceChaiPrincessOfDoom helped me edit it and came up with the inscription. I'm sorry if the plotline is overused, but I generally don't read NLLL fics. Sorry to anyone who used this plot before!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize, except the plot. If it has any similarities to another NLLL fic, it's purely coincidence!

"No." Neville whispered in disbelief as the curse was cast. 'NO!" he screamed as it raced toward his fiancé, a rush of unbelievably beautiful green light. "Luna! LUNA!" He raced towards her body, towards her wide eyes now eternally open in gentle puzzlement. She had just placed an advanced stunning charm on You-Know-Who, and had sent her Patronus with the message to Harry. She had not seen Lucius Malfoy approach from the side, but Neville had. He had just placed a magic draining curse on his assigned Death Eater and turned to see how Luna was getting along. He had watched the curse come towards her in slow motion, unable to move for sheer horror. He had seen the surprised look on her face, the gentle arc in which she fell to the ground. Now he ran towards her, enemy and ally faces blurring together as he stunned his way through the crowd.

He grabbed her body and hugged it, sobbing. Normally awkward, shy and gentle, Neville was angry. Very angry. He stared fiercely around, trying to spot his fiancé's murderer.

"Awww, does poor baby Nevvie miss his itty bitty girlfriend?" a sarcastic voice asked in sugarcoated tones. Neville glared through his tears and saw the one and only Bellatrix Lesterange. He tried to shut his mind, to put up a fiery wall over his memories, pushing all the images of his Luna away, and coldly, angrily, cast the killing curse.

Unbeknownst to him, Bellatrix Lesterange was almost angry as he was. Neville's death eater had been her husband, and now the man would be a squib, and his memory would be gone as a side effect of the curse. She made a split second decision and cast the killing curse also. The jets of green light met in mid-air and fizzed to nothing.

Bellatrix snarled in an almost animal way, and a furious duel resulted. Both were extremely angry, and they moved with super-human speed. Neville, for his part was going to protect Luna's body or die trying. Bellatrix, aside from wanting to finish her torture of the Longbottoms, was furious about what this boy had done to her husband.

The duel was non-verbal, a test of wits, speed, and Occlumency and Legimilacy skills. Neville had set down Luna's cold body while he cast a shield charm against a dark curse of Bellatrix's. He thought "Sectumsempra!" the curse Harry had taught their group of young Order Members and then, as the curse flew through the air, he stepped on something hard. Seeing that Bellatrix was absorbed healing the curse, he bent down, and, never taking his eyes off his foe, picked up the object that had pierced his foot.

It was her half of their necklace. Luna had been wearing her small pendant, half of a heart, before she went into battle. They had clinked their two identical, interlocking halves together briefly before taking their positions at the battleground. The long chain still hung around her neck, and the heart was still attached, but barely. Neville's already crumbling occlumency wall broke, for he noticed that her name, deeply engraved into the pendant, had been melted by the chill of the killing curse. He fumbled with his own half of the heart, trying, desperately, to fit the two together.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix whispered, delighting in the fact that her enemy had no idea there was a fatal curse coming his way.

Neville, cursing his ever-clumsy fingers finally clasped the hearts together. But as he sighed in relief, for some reason content, an icy jet of green made brutal contact with his pale skin.

He didn't even have time to scream.

A most curious thing had happened to the heart. As soon as the killing curse had reached Neville, the two halves of the heart melted together, and no one could pry them apart. The two were buried together, and on their grave the inscription read:

_Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood; two hearts forever joined in death._

Please review! Tell me what you thought, or just say that you read it! I may repost this improved, so constructive criticism is welcome! Flame, if you want! BUT REVIEW!

Thanks!

Starfish17


End file.
